What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by Raawr.x
Summary: All three CSI teams in high school... What could possibly go wrong? The list of pairings is a little too long so I'm not going to put it in the summary. I suck at summarie's. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CSI High new and improved

17: Horatio, Mac, Grissom, Catherine, Marisol, Brass, Sid, Frank, Ecklie and Stetler  
16: Alexx, Yelina, Stella, Warrick and Hodges.  
15: Eric, Tim, Danny, Flack, Aiden, Calleigh, Valera, Grace Grissom (Grissom's little sister), Wendy, Mandy, Bobby, Archie, Henry Greg, Lindsay, Jessica (Angell), Hawkes, Sara, Adam, Kendall, Ryan, Samantha Flack, and Nick.

Eric Delko watched his big sister Marisol walk over to a group of girls and start gossiping as he walked to his friends, well the ones that were there.  
"Hiya Eric!" Calleigh Duquesne squealed as she flung her arms around his neck  
"Morning" He choked as Calleigh hugged him tight "Cal I'm choking let go now please..."  
"Sorry" Calleigh let go of him  
"Hey Cal do you want to sing your little version of Jingle Bells for Eric?" Tim Speedle suggested  
"Yeah!" Calleigh jumped at the chance to demonstrate her new song which Tim had thought extremely funny "Dashing through the snow On a pair of broken skis Over the hills we go Crashing into trees! The snow is turning red I think I might be dead I wake up in the hospital with stitches in my head! OH! 911 911 please take me away Oh what fun it is to ride in an ambulance all day.. 911 911 please take me away Take me to the hospital before I pass away!"  
Eric had to sit down on the nearest bench he was laughing so hard.  
"Cal! When'd you make that up?"  
Calleigh giggled.  
"Good isn't it?"  
"It's ace"  
"What's ace?" Horatio Caine inquired as he, Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera walked by.  
"Calleigh mickey take version of Jingle Bells" Eric laughed  
"I'm not singing it again!"  
"One more time?" Mac asked  
"Just for us?" Stella chipped in.  
"Fine." Calleigh grumbled "Dashing through the snow On a pair of broken skis Over the hills we go Crashing into trees! The snow is turning red I think I might be dead I wake up in the hospital with stitches in my head! OH! 911 911 please take me away Oh what fun it is to ride in an ambulance all day.. 911 911 please take me away Take me to the hospital before I pass away!"  
Her companions then burst into laughter. Horatio glanced towards Marisol and her group of friends. Marisol looked back over and smiled shyly. It was common knowledge to everyone apart from the two that they both had a crush on each other.

The shrill sound of the bell coursed it's way through the outside of the school. People made their way to the first classes of the day.  
Calleigh, Eric and Tim had science.  
Stella had music.  
Mac, Horatio and Marisol had art.

Ryan Wolfe didn't enjoy High school. In fact he hated it. He was classed as a geek. None of the girls liked him as more than a friend.  
"Hi Ryan." His long term crush Natalia Boa-Vista greeted him with a smile as they both walked to maths which was on the top floor. She was extremely smart as well but she didn't get called a geek.  
"H-hey Natalia" Ryan stammered  
"What's wrong? Did I snap you out of a trance?"  
"No, no"  
Ryan felt his cheeks go red. Then he heard Natalia giggle. He shot down the corridor towards their math room.  
"Ryan! Wait!" Natalia ran after him.

Mac had run ahead of Horatio to make sure they got decent seats in class because if they sat near or at the back they were shouted at by their teacher. He noticed two seats in the perfect place. In between Marisol Delko and Sid Hammerback. Mac sat in the seat next to Sid, he knew how much Horatio liked Marisol and figured if they sat next to each other they would hopefully chat and get to know each other. Horatio skidded into the classroom just before the second bell went and took the seat between Mac and Marisol. Marisol smiled nervously at her crush.  
Then they noticed. They had a supply teacher. She was going through the register but got stuck on Marisols name.  
"Ma-ree-sol?" The teacher tried.  
Marisol shook her head and spoke up.  
"Miss it's Russian. It's pronounced Marisol"  
"Ah, thank you. Marisol?"  
"Here miss" Marisol sighed.  
Noting his crushes discomfort as the whole class was snickering at her Horatio said something he would soon regret.  
"Miss can we just get on with the lesson? I mean art is bad enough. But I think we'd all rather the register didn't take the full hour" Horatio stood on his chair "Am I right?"  
"Sit down at once! What is your name young man?"  
"Ge Tlost." Horatio put on a mock French accent.  
This made the class burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. All that was, apart from Rick Stetler.  
"His names Horatio Caine." Rick grumbled.  
"Rick!" Gil Grissom hissed harshly as he kicked the boy in front of him.  
"Ouch!"  
"And what is your name?!" The teacher asked Gil  
"His name is Showve Owff" Marisol giggled  
Gil high fived her.  
"In that case I was going to let you pick your own partners, but now I'll put you into pairs" The teacher announced, glaring at Marisol, Horatio and Gil.

In science Eric, Calleigh and Tim had all taken their normal seats. Skillfully reserved for them bye Maxine Valera, Calleigh's best friend.  
"Today class we will be doing chemistry" The teacher sighed as he brought chemicals out from under her desk. "Please be careful"  
Greg Sanders grinned mischievously at Eric, Tim and Adam Ross, who all grinned back. Kendall Novak glanced back at the four boys, then at Calleigh, Maxine and Sara Sidle.  
"Delko, Sidle, Sanders and Valera will be one group. Duquesne, Speedle, Simms and Stokes will be another. Angell, Novak, Burn and Ross another."  
Finally they were sat in their groups and ready to go.  
Jessica Angell was trying to understand the diagram without wearing her glasses, but to no avail she had to put them on. Aiden Burn took the diagram of instructions from her whilst she found her glasses at the bottom of her bag. In that group Adam was the only one trusted with the chemicals by the teacher.

Back in art they had all been put in pairs. Mac and a brunette girl called Cadence Franks a cheer-leader, Gil with Catherine Willows the head cheer-leader, Rick and Sid, Conrad Ecklie and Jim Brass. But most importantly Horatio and Marisol.  
"You will draw eachother. You have 45 minutes" The teacher, who they now all called Miss Midge because the whole class was taller or as tall as her, addressed the class.  
Horatio wasn't good at art but he knew Marisol was. He tried to take a look at the start of her picture.  
"Hey! No peaking!" Marisol giggled as she pushed his face away.  
"That's not a nice thing to say!" Horatio smirked as he tried to get the best perspective of Marisol possible, which to him was ever perspective.  
Marisol noticed him staring at her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We're drawing each other aren't we?"  
"Oh, yeah." Marisol continued drawing.  
Horatio noticed Mac looking over at him as though to say _'Make a move'_  
"Um... Marisol?"  
"Yes?" She asked her eyes glittering.  
"Wouldyougooutwithme?" Horatio didn't realise he was babbling.  
"What?" Marisol giggled "Speak slower"  
"Would. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" He said each word separately  
"Yes!" Marisol squeaked in delight.  
She moved around the desk and kissed his cheek.  
Rick Stetler had been Horatio's rival since Kindergarten. He also had a crush on Marisol. Scowling he turned back to his work.

In science Greg had almost blown up the class room several times. Maxine was soon put in charge of the chemicals.  
In Calleigh's group Wendy Simms was in charge of the chemicals and Nick Stokes in charge of the diagram. Calleigh and Tim just stood back and let them get on with it.  
"I officially like working in this group" Calleigh whispered to Tim giggling.  
Eric glared over at the pair. He had always liked Calleigh, Tim knew that. It was only when she had started to hang around with them that Tim was even bothered by her existence. Now it just felt like his friend was trying to wind him up.  
"Eric?" Maxine asked worried, she waved one of her small hands in front of his face.  
"W-what?" Eric snapped back to the reality of the science lesson.  
"You were staring again" Maxine sighed  
"Sorry Max, but I really like Calleigh."  
"You can tell"

Ryan had felt his cheeks burn when Natalia chose to sit next to him then he realised she was only sitting there because her friend Sheldon Hawkes would be at the other side of her.

In Music Stella was seriously bored.  
"What the fu..."  
"Miss Bonasera! I will have no bad language used in my classroom!"  
"OK all the same but I ain't apologising"  
Alexx Woods who sat opposite Stella, and sometimes hung around with them, smiled at her.  
"If you need help put your hand up and ask"  
Stella wore a mischievous grin, Alexx read the look on Stella's face and snickered. Stella put her hand in the air.  
"Yes Stella?" The teacher sighed as Alexx's snickering bore it's way into giggles.  
"What the fuck does this mean?"  
The look on the teachers face set Alexx off into full fit of laughter, which Yelina Salas and Warrick Brown soon joined. Stella simply smiled

**- - - - - - - - - -  
A/N : OK I want to know honestly what you think because i have the next few chapters currently under-construction so the next one will be up soon.  
Raawr.x**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time...

"Hey, Mac!" Stella shouted to her long term boyfriend.  
Mac smiled at her and walked over to the table that Stella, Alexx, Gil, Calleigh, Eric, Tim and Maxine were all sat at. Stella patted the seat next to her.  
"Where's H?" Eric asked  
"With your sister." Mac replied nonchalantly, then looked up to see Stella giving him the innocent but interested eyes. "When you look at me like that Stell it's true"  
"Is it really?" Calleigh asked, suddenly interested.

"Ooo... Girls look it's Calleigh Du-_ques_-neh"  
"Hey Catherine..."  
"I didn't know you spoke cheerleader Woo." Stella used Calleigh's Stella-name (What Stella calls them)  
"It's simple. I'll teach you. Lipstick. Mascara. Mirror."  
"Lipstick, mascara, mirror"  
"Congrats Stella Bella you now speak fluent cheerleader"  
"You're just jealeous that we are beautiful and you're not as beautiful as us!"  
"You're right I'm much_ more_beautiful! And anyway at least I'm not so embarrassed about who I go out with that I say he goes to a different school" Calleigh then turned to Gil "I'm sorry you had to find out she said that."  
"Gil, I don't say that"  
"No offense to you Catherine, but I believe her over you any day. Plus, I have heard it all for myself"  
Catherine scoffed and walked away, the other cheerleaders following like obedient little lap dogs.  
The others turned to Gil who was unusually quiet, even for him.  
"Gil? You okay?" Alexx moved to sit next to him.  
"She was embarrassed by me." Gil said this sentence with no emotion showing in his voice.  
Everyone looked at eachother then back at Gil.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're smart." Maxine smiled  
"And she's a dumb ass" Eric added  
"Anyway, she didn't end it with you." Tim finally said  
Gil's eyes lit up with an idea.  
"No, you're right. _She _didn't end it with _me_. So _I'm_ gonna end it with _her_." He stood up  
Calleigh tugged on his shirt.  
"Mm?" Gil looked down at the blond.  
"Can I come?" Calleigh asked standing up  
"Sure."

"Soo... Aiden you thought about our offer?" Catherine asked the young Brooklyner.  
"Yup!"  
"And?"  
"I say bollocks! I'm not selling myself out to become a plastic like you!"  
Catherine noticed Gil and Calleigh stood behind them.  
"What does the slag want?"  
"Me?" Calleigh acted innocent "_I_ want to watch"  
"Catherine, I don't think you want your lap dogs to hear this."  
"No go on Gil"  
"You're dumped you plastic! You're a tart and a bully!"  
Aiden, Jessica, Don Flack, Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe all burst out laughing.  
Gil turned to Calleigh.  
"I actually feel better"  
"I told you, you would!"

Natalia was staring at Ryan, who was sat all on his own yet again.  
"Nat?"  
"Natalia!!"  
"Huh? What?"  
"You're staring again"  
"Sorry..." Natalia started staring back at her lunch and sighed.  
"Ask him out already!" Jessica grumbled  
"OK I will!" Natalia insisted standing up  
" _'_ Talia no!" Lindsay tugged Natalia's shirt.  
After one good sharp tug on her shirt Natalia fell back down into her seat.  
"OK I guess I won't"

"Want to stir up trouble?" Stella asked nodding over to the group of plastics dancing to a song on a phone.  
Calleigh smiled and Maxine grinned.  
"Evacuate The Dance floor!" Alexx shouted grinning along with her friends

The lunch room erupted in laughter and sneaky comments

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**A/N: sorry for the short chapter I didn't know how to end it. You're gonna meet Grace Grissom in the next chapter thought :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Catherine is totally mean cheerleader in this... It's kinda funny and I have **_**nothing **_**against Catherine. Oh, and I forgot to add Henry Woods and Eddie Willows to the 17 list. In the MSN parts the bold words are what is typed.**

"Look if you're not going to take this seriously I'm gonna kick you off the squad" Catherine's harsh voice echoed through the field.  
Alexx and Yelina were both cheerleaders but weren't anything like Catherine.  
"You know Catherine, we are taking this seriously but we can't take you seriously"  
"Yeah you're a stuck up bitch who need taking down off of your high horse!" This voice came from behind Catherine.  
Catherine turned around and stood behind her was Grace her, now, ex-boyfriends little sister. She had shoulder length black curls and blue eyes.

That was when Catherine turned. She stalked towards Grace and grabbed the 15 year old's arm digging her nails in.  
"You see here's the thing. I'm older, prettier and a hell of a lot more popular than you. So stay the hell away!" She practically threw Grace to the ground.  
"Ow..." Grace whimpered as she hit her head on the concrete.  
Grissom walked by just at the right time to see Catherine push Grace to the ground.  
"Hey!"  
"Gil?" Grace slowly stood up and attempted to walk to her brother but she fell and Gil caught her arm  
"You know what you are Catherine?"  
"What? Gil I'm busy"  
"You're a stuck up snobbish bitch who is only pretty and popular because you are a plastic and a bully! Next time get your facts straight before you say you're prettier than someone!"  
"You bitch!" Yelina shouted at Catherine as she and Alexx rushed over.  
"Gracie pops! Are you OK?"  
Alexx took hold of Grace's arms so Gil could talk to Catherine but Yelina did the talking.  
"Listen here you stupid tart! If I catch you hurting _anyone _especially Grace again I will wring your scrawny little neck!"  
"I would really love to see you try that" Catherine flashed a sinister grin at the small group of four. "You two!" She pointed at Alexx and Yelina "You're off the squad!"  
Alexx smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way" She told Catherine in a sickly sweet voice.

The group of four walked away.  
"You two didn't have to do that for me" Grace told Yelina and Alexx.  
"No biggie, she's a bitch who doesn't deserve to get away with everything" Alexx smiled at the youngest of the group.  
"Right Gracie we'd better be getting home." Gil sighed as he tossed his sister the keys to his car and watched as she rushed to change the CD. "You two want a lift home"  
"Nah, we'll be fine" Yelina told him  
"Yeah Henry's meant to be picking me up after practice and I'll get him to give 'lina a lift so we'll be fine." Alexx smiled "Thanks for the offer though"  
Grace pounded on the horn in the car to get her brothers attention.  
"Oh, joy she can use a horn!" Gil chuckled "Right I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then"  
"Aren't you going to be on-line later?" Yelina asked  
"I don't know might let Grace have free reign over the Internet tonight. I think she wants to start and I hate Catherine Willows group on face-book" Gil called over his shoulder  
"Bye!" Alexx and Yelina shouted in unison.

Ryan sighed as he logged onto his laptop and MSN. He didn't know why he had the messenger, he had no friends. Once he completed signing in a notice popped up.

.uk has added you to his/her friends list

He accepted her wondering why his crush had added him. She was online.

**R-Wolf: Hi  
**

**Natalacey: Heey**

**R-Wolf: Why did you add me?**

**Natalacey: Bcos I like u... :-)**

**R-Wolf: . . .**

**Natalacey: Really!! No joke I swear on my... Uhmm....**

**R-Wolf: Don't swear on anythings life please?**

**Natalacey: But u don't believe me !! :-( I swear on my sisters guinea pigs life**

**R-Wolfe: Your sisters guinea pig?**

**Natalacey: I don't have one I do have a puppy but i ain't swearing on MY puppy**

**R-Wolf: lol what breed of dog?**

_Natalacey has just changed his/her name to Nat+&__Laceeyy_

**Nat+&Laceeyy: Labrador**

**R-Wolf: Lemme guess the puppy's name is Lacey**

**Nat+&Laceeyy: How'd u guess lol :-P**

**R-Wolf: :-P thats a nice name . . .**

**Nat+&Laceeyy: where do u live??**

**R-Wolf: 79 Oswaln Drive**

**Nat+&Laceeyy: Gd gd I live at 1 Oswaln Green...**

**R-Wolg: O_o isn't that the big fancy house??????**

**Nat+&Laceeyy: Yes...**

**R_Wolf: . . . . .**

**Nat+&Laceeyy: :-P I'v G2G now bye bye Ryan x**

**R_Wolf: Bye**

_Nat+&Laceeyy is offline_

Ryan leant back in his chair and nearly fell over.  
"Why was she talking to me? Natalia... Why was she talking to me? I'm a geek!"  
Ryan rubbed his eyes and yawned, eventhough he wasn't tired he felt like he needed to sleep but he didn't. He smiled to himself. Labrador. He'd never considered Natalia to be a dog person if she had been he would've pictured her with a Yorkie or something that wouldn't get much bigger than it was now.

Stella smiled at her computer screen then laughed, she was in a sort of mass conversation with Calleigh and Mac. It was getting uncomfortable between Mac and Calleigh because they were arguing, Stella thought it was funny anyway she wanted to continue the conversation.

**Chicagoer: I'm telling u Calleigh thats how it happened : - (****Cal-leigh: I still don't believe you!! :-P**

**Grecian-Goddess: Calleigh stop being nasty :-P**

**Cal-leigh: lol**

**Chicagoer: Wat's the hidden message in that**

**Grecian-Goddess: Never mind that mac, eh Calleigh ;-P**

**Chicagoer: Tell me!**

**Cal-leigh: Nope!!**

**Chicagoer: I've G2G now anyway.  
Chicagoer: I WILL find out  
**_  
Chicagoer is offline_Stella sighed at the computer screen Mac could be so god damn thick sometimes but she loved him either way. The hidden message was nothing but it was fun to make Mac think there was.

There was a knock at the front door and Ryan was in on his own to he sighed angrily as he got up from his chair. He almost pulled the door off it's hinges when he pulled it open.  
"Whoa! Careful!"  
"Natalia? What are you doing here?" Ryan blinked his eyes to focus them.  
There was a delighted bark. Ryan looked down at the puppy then back up at Natalia.  
"She likes you." Natalia giggled and nodded down at Lacey "Fancy a walk?"  
"Yeah sure let me just grab a jacket" He grabbed a light jacket from a hook  
" _' _Kay" Natalia smiled sweetly and Lacey yelped impatiently "Ssh... Lacey"_  
_Ryan grabbed his keys from the side and stepped out the door. Locking the door he turned around.  
"Right let's go."  
Lacey barked happily in agreement with Ryan and started pulling Natalia down the drive way.

Ryan and Natalia walked side by side.  
"I forgot to ask you earlier. Why do you like me? Nobody does."  
"I like you because I think you're a nice person" Natalia smiled

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well?? What do you think? Please review Thank you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PE =P**

"Right lads!" The male PE teacher shouted "As the girls and Mr. I'ansons 15/1 boys Netball group have got the sports hall we will be sharing the gym with Miss Benoit's 15/1 girls dance group!"  
Mac turned to Horatio and shrugged.  
"I don't get what the problem is either. They're just girls"

"Hiya boys!" Came the trill of Calleigh's high southern soprano  
Mac and Horatio both waved at Calleigh and Maxine who waved back.  
"Girls! Pay attention!" Miss Benoit shouted.  
Calleigh and Maxine both turned to face their teacher.  
"Right, today we will be learning the dance to Thriller by Micheal Jackson"  
All the girls exchanged looks and Horatio, Mac, Frank, Gil and Sid burst out laughing.  
"Oh no!" Aiden shouted  
"Why does it have to be Thriller?!?!!"  
Suddenly Maxine Calleigh and Jessica burst into fits of giggles.  
"Valera! Duquesne! Go and get the CD player from the other end of the gym!"  
Calleigh and Maxine mock saluted Miss Benoit as they ran to get the CD player.

"And what are you girls after then?" The boy's PE teacher asked  
"Just the CD player sir"  
"That is much too heavy for you two to carry"  
"We'll manage sir."  
"No. I'll hear none of that. Taylor! Caine! Get over here!"  
Mac and Horatio were at the girls' sides in seconds.  
"Help them with the CD player."  
Mac and Horatio each picked up an end of the CD player.  
"Thank you boys!" Calleigh and Maxine chirped as they followed the boys back to their side of the gym.

"Enjoy your dance lesson girlies!" Horatio teased as he and Mac made their way back to their side of the hall.  
"Enjoy gymnastics boys!" Jessica giggled, Aiden rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Oh, cr... Rubbish!" Miss Benoit shouted  
Mr. Lily made his way over to Miss Benoit.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've forgotten the CD"  
"We could always join forces and get them to play Dodge-ball"  
"Yeah I suppose"  
Mr. Lily turned to face the two groups.  
"Right due to certain circumstances." He glanced back at Miss Benoit "We will all be playing dodge-ball together"  
"Get yourselves into 2 teams!"  
Calleigh and Maxine practically flung themselves at Mac, Gil and Horatio. Jessica, Aiden and Kendall looked as if they felt out of place. The small group of five exchanged a look, Mac and Calleigh ran over to them.  
"Come on you can join our team" Mac smiled at them.  
"Ta Mackie!" Jessica smirked  
"Thanks"  
"Thank you"

Then they noticed the other two groups enter the gym.  
"As we said! Still two teams!" Mr. Lily shouted.  
Marisol flitted to Horatio side in seconds, wrapping her arms around him she smiled. Eric and Tim both walked slowly over to the group of friends talking to Henry Woods, Alexx's boyfriend.

Soon the game had started. Marisol threw the ball at Catherine and it bounced off her head.  
"Out!" Miss Benoit shouted  
"Stupid little bitch..." Catherine muttered as she walked over the benches. "Catch it!" She screeched.  
"Wow." Marisol cringed at Catherine's voice.  
"She certainly has a set of lungs on her..." Mac told Calleigh  
"You should hear her when she's commanding the lap dogs..." Calleigh giggled  
"I heard her last night..." Gil put his hand on his head "I mean bloody hell when I got home I felt like I had a hangover"  
Maxine jumped in front of Gil and caught the ball that was heading his way.  
"Why isn't Gracie at school today?" Jessica asked as she lunged forward throwing a ball and hitting two cheerleaders in one shot.  
"Catherine pushed her over yesterday. She hit her head on a concrete path."  
"That evil bitch!" Jessica gasped  
Aiden appeared beside Gil.  
"You want payback?"  
"Not really..." Gil told her, he had never liked violence.  
"Ah well I'm gonna do it anyway"  
Aiden looked at Maxine who grinned and handed her the ball. Aiden drew her arm back and launched the ball at the wall.  
"Good job!" Catherine yelled sarcastically "Genius"  
Aiden smirked as the ball hit the wall bounced off and smacked Catherine straight in the face.  
"OW!" Catherine screamed  
"I feel better now..." Aiden smiled.  
Eric noticed Eddie Willows stepping forward.  
"Dodge!"  
Everyone but Calleigh followed the command. She jumped up and snatched the ball mid-flight.  
"Small and light that's the way forward!" She announced grinning.  
Then the final whistle to end the lesson was blown.

"I think Eric has a thing for you Calleigh"  
"What!?"  
Calleigh looked Aiden square in the face, pure shock cascaded over the small blonde's features.  
"Yeah he's always staring at you with love in his eyes" Jessica told her as she tugged the zip on the pleated purple school skirt they were cursed to wear for as long as they were there.  
"Maxi have you noticed that?" Calleigh asked her best friend.  
Maxine half shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like ' Isn't it obvious? '  
"I hope it's not like that... Please don't let it be like that." Calleigh cringed "He's my best friend! I don't want anything more. I'm dating Tim Speedle"  
Aiden, Maxine and Jessica all froze after turning to Calleigh.  
"Huh.... Uh...I guess I shouldn't really have told you that... Er hm... Should I?"  
The three shook their head mechanically.  
"Does Eric know?" Maxine asked  
"He should. Tim was supposed to tell him yesterday afternoon while I was out shopping with Stella and you Maxi."

"Sooo... Is Horatio a good kisser?" Kayla Verona, Marisol's best friend asked.  
"I don't kiss and tell Kay!" Marisol giggled.  
"Aw... I thought I could trick you then!"  
"Well it didn't work did it?"  
"No ma'am" Kayla snickered

"Hey girls!" Tim shouted over to them as they walked out of the changing rooms.  
Calleigh grinned then ran over and kissed her boyfriend. Eric looked at Maxine, to her he looked tired and completely worn out too much for it to just have been from the game of dodge ball.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long to finish. I hope it's good. Please review!**


End file.
